I Enjoy Kissing Very Much!
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #5. Dean X OC "Imagine being a sweet, innocent angel and Dean teaching you about kissing". Enjoy! R & R!


**Author's Note- Imagine #5 coming your way! This one is a personal favorite. I absolutely love how this one turned out. I hope you like it, too! R & R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the imagine that I'm using. Just how I interpreted it and my character Haven.**

I Enjoy Kissing Very Much!

Dean sat in the bunker, watching a movie with an angel he and Sam had recently found. According to Castiel, she was young by angel standards. Young and very innocent to the ways of humanity. Because of this, someone needed to stay with her. Dean was the one put in charge of watching over her. He figured a good way to keep her occupied and teach her about humanity was to put her in front of a TV. Dean watched as she sat, enraptured by the couple on the screen. He smiled as her green eyes (darker than his own) sparkled with interest as the couple began to kiss.

"Righteous Man, what are they doing?" she asked, tapping Dean's knee.

"Haven, you don't have to call me that. My name is Dean."

"Yes, of course. Dean," she said, blushing, "what are they doing?" She pointed at the TV.

"It's called kissing," the hunter replied. A contemplative look crossed her face.

"I want to try it." Dean's eyes widened.

"W-what?" he stammered. Haven stared at him, her green eyes holding him in place.

"I want to try kissing. Those humans seem to be enjoying themselves. If it's an enjoyable activity, I want to try it." Dean felt his cheeks get warm.

"U-uh, kissing is something you only do when you like someone," he replied. Haven blinked and cocked her head to the side in a very Cas-like gesture of confusion.

"I like you, Dean. You've been very kind to me and have taught me many things. Will you not kiss with me, too?" she said sadly. Dean tried to clear his throat as his mind began to race. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss the beautiful angel beside him. He really did. He'd been drawn to her since he and Sammy had stumbled onto her hiding place. Her innocence was stopping him. He felt like he would corrupt her with all the blood on his hands if he tried to get romantically involved with her. He'd done that to enough humans. He didn't really want to add an angel to that list.

"Kissing is really only done between people who are…romantically together," he tried, hoping that would work. It didn't.

"Romantically?"

"It's when people form a special bond."

"Like you and Castiel?"

"Yea-No! No, no, no. That's different. Cas is just my friend. People get certain feelings around the person they are romantically interested in," he explained. Haven pressed a finger to her lips as she thought about it.

"Like a fluttery feeling in your stomach? Or a pleasant tightening in your chest? And whenever you're around them, you can't help but smile? And when they're away, even in the next room, you just want to be close to them again?" she asked excitedly. Dean blinked, stunned.

"Uh, yeah, actually." He almost fell off the couch when Haven pounced on him.

"I feel that way with you!" she cried as she wrapped her arms round his neck. He sighed as he took her arms and moved them to her sides.

"You're only saying that because I'm the only person you've been around," he replied. She shook her head vigorously.

"You're wrong! I've been around Sam. And Kevin. And Charlie. And Crowley. You're the only one who makes me feel like this!" Dean tried to push her off his lap but she didn't budge. He'd forgotten how strong angels were. "Please teach me kissing!" The look on her face was making it really hard to say no. "Please, Dean!"

"Son of a bitch. Been to Hell once already. Guess I'm going back." He started to lean forward but she stopped him.

"I will never let you go back to Hell," she said seriously. "You're my human now. I will protect you with my life." He chuckled and slid a hand into her messy, light brown hair, pulling her forward to meet his lips. It was just a gentle touch of lips but Haven's eyes were wide when Dean pulled away.

"You okay?" he asked, worry coloring his voice. His thumb absentmindedly stroked her cheek.

"That…was wonderful!" she said happily. The hunter grinned. "I enjoy kissing very much!"

"Trust me, babe, it gets way better," he replied and pulled her to him again, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth. They sat that way for a while, making out and Dean giving Haven tips. They were in the middle of an intense, passionate kiss when a deep voice interrupted them.

"What are you doing?" Haven pulled away and Dean turned his head to find Castiel and Sam behind them. Haven's eyes lit up and she bounded over the couch to the other angel.

"Brother! Dean is teaching me kissing!" she said excitedly as she clung to Castiel's arm. The male angel glared over at the hunter.

"Yep. I'm definitely going back to Hell," Dean groaned.


End file.
